


The Benefits of A Sugar Baby

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, CEO Steve Rogers, College Student Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, heavily implied daddy kink, sugar baby bucky barnes, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Steve's had a long day at work. Bucky knows just how to make him feel better.----Day 3: Thigh Riding
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 329





	The Benefits of A Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This would've been done earlier but I actually socialised today which fucked my whole schedule up

Bucky loves Steve's apartment. It's big, all white chrome and black tile, but still looks comfortable, homey. The view from the window spans across Central Park, and Bucky has spent many lazy afternoons sitting on the windowsill with a book, soaking up the sunlight and watching the tiny people below him make their way through the park. Bucky likes Steve's apartment so much, that he spends more time there than at his own place. Which really, isn't surprising - Bucky shares a one-bedroom with his best friend and human disaster Clint, Clint's girlfriend Natasha, and their dog, Lucky. He sleeps on the pull-out couch in the living room, and the walls are so thin that most of the time he can hear Clint and Natasha having sex, which, gross. So it's not abnormal for Steve to come home from work to find Bucky spread out on the couch with a book, or cooking in the huge kitchen that Steve rarely uses because all he can cook is eggs. 

Steve is the graphic design manager at Stark Industries, and while it pays well, he does take long hours. Bucky does try to not be bitter, but it can be hard when Steve blows off their date night for the third week in a row because of a work emergency. Bucky has a much more stable schedule, his classes never changing times without prior notice.

This particular night Bucky's made a risotto, one of Steve's comfort foods. Steve had texted around lunchtime, telling Bucky that he wouldn't be getting home until around seven due to a meeting with their rival company, Hydra Corp. While Bucky is a bit disappointed, Steve had been given tomorrow off, which more than made up for it.

Bucky's just adding the cheese to the risotto when he hears the front door open, and he turns the heat down low and quickly makes his way to the foyer. Steve's kicking off his shoes at the door, his briefcase in one hand and a gift bag in the other. He looks tired, his eyes lidded and his shoulders hunched, but he straightens up when he sees Bucky, a smile on his face.

"Hey, honey," Steve coos, reaching out to reel Bucky in by his waist. Bucky leans up to press a soft kiss to Steve's lips, humming happily when Steve's beard tickles his face.

"Hey. How was your day?" Bucky asks, taking Steve's briefcase out of his hand and wrapping an arm around Steve's waist.

"Forgot how much I hate meeting with Pierce," Steve grumbles, nuzzling at Bucky's neck. "You smell amazing, babydoll. What've you been doing?"

"Took a bath earlier, with those bath salts you like," Bucky says, tilting his head to give Steve better access. "Dinner's almost ready. You wanna get changed and meet me in the kitchen?"

"In a minute," Steve hums, and fastens his mouth to the side of Bucky's neck. Bucky sighs happily, leaning further into his boyfriend's body. Once Steve seems satisfied (meaning there's probably a huge bruise that'll be a bitch to cover up, but Bucky doesn't really care) he pulls away, a soft smile on his face. "I bought you something."

Bucky perks up immediately, making Steve laugh. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Steve holds up the gift bag, and Bucky takes it reverently. "I love spoiling you."

Bucky resists the urge to take a peek and instead takes Steve's hand. "Let's go into the bedroom. I'll open it there."

Steve kisses his neck again and lets Bucky lead him through the apartment and into the master bedroom. Bucky places Steve's briefcase by the door and sits on the bed, opening the bag. The contents are wrapped in baby blue tissue paper, and he gently unfolds the paper. Steve leans against the bookcase with his arms crossed, watching with a fond smile on his face. When Bucky gets a good look at the gifts, he sucks in a breath.

"Oh, _Stevie_..." he breathes. 

Steve's gotten him lingerie. It's not an uncommon gift; Steve loves seeing him in soft, pretty things, and more often than not the pretty garments are ripped off his body, which gives Steve the excuse to go out and buy him more. Today, Steve's gotten him a lace thong and matching sheer cup-less bra, the same soft blue as the tissue paper. To go with it is a long, silk robe in a deeper, more royal blue.

Steve walks over, sitting beside Bucky on the bed. He's loosened his tie and undone a few buttons on his shirt, and Bucky has to lean in and kiss him.

"You like them?" Steve murmurs, reaching up to cup Bucky's face.

"I love them," Bucky says breathily, already feeling his head go a bit fuzzy. 

"You wanna go put them on for me?" Steve purrs, sliding his hand down to flick against Bucky's nipple. Bucky nods and leans in to kiss him again, before taking the clothes and hurrying to their ensuite. 

Once in there, Bucky slowly peels off his yoga pants and oversized sweater he'd been cooking in, standing naked in front of the mirror. Taking a deep breath, Bucky reached for the panties first. He'd shaved earlier that day, and the lace sliding up his bare legs felt exquisite. The thong cupped his cock gently, almost a caress, and Bucky already felt himself chubbing up. The back of the panties showed off everything, the string holding them together resting against his hole. 

The bra is next, the lace embroidered with a floral pattern, and it cups his pecs in a way that made them seem softer, fuller. The bow at the front matched the panties, and the spaghetti straps of the bra made Bucky's shoulders seem smaller, less masculine. Bucky pulls on the robe, sighing happily at the feeling of silk on his bare skin, and quickly fluffs up his hair. He debates on whether he should put a bit of makeup on, but ultimately decides against it; Steve's waiting, and the risotto should be ready by now. 

Steve is waiting for him right outside the bathroom, and Bucky almost runs into him. He hasn't changed his clothes except to take his tie off, and the fact that he's in his work clothes and Bucky's wearing nothing but scraps of lace is really damn hot. Bucky almost whines, especially when Steve's gaze goes dark and he looks Bucky up and down.

"Fuck, baby," Steve growls, reaching out to grip Bucky by his waist. Steve's hands are so big they almost completely span the width of Bucky's waist, and it's so hot that Bucky moans softly. "Look at you, all dolled up for me." 

Bucky can feel Steve's cock through the slacks pressing against his thigh, and even though it's still mostly soft Bucky wants to get on his knees and take it into his mouth, feel it fatten up against his tongue and slip down his throat. With almost superhuman will he pulls away from Steve, batting his hands away with a soft laugh.

"Stevie, we gotta eat," he reminds his boyfriend, only to get pulled back in and pressed against Steve's body.

"It'll be there later," Steve murmurs, flicking Bucky's hair to the side and licking a long stripe up his neck. "C'mon honey, let me make you feel good."

Bucky is very close to losing it, so he pulls out the big guns; he looks up at Steve with big, hurt eyes and says in a very small voice, "But I made your favourite."

Steve, as predicted, completely melts. "Oh honey, thank you so much. You're so good, making me dinner after my long day. Such a good girl, Buck."

Bucky feels his face go bright red, but Steve's already leading him to the kitchen. Bucky manages to get back to himself enough to push Steve down to sit at the table, before bustling back to the kitchen. The risotto's still bubbling away, so Bucky turns off the heat and grabs a tea towel, wrapping it around the pot's handles and carrying it to the table. Steve is watching him with a heavy gaze, his legs sprawled enough that Bucky can see the outline of his cock. Bucky quickly gets the cutlery and bowls, before taking the white wine he's been saving out of the fridge, pouring it into two glasses. 

"Aw baby, you're spoiling me," Steve says when Bucky sits down opposite him, and Bucky shrugs self-consciously.

"I know you don't like meeting with Hydra, so I wanted to make you feel better," he mumbles, avoiding Steve's eyes as he serves them both. Steve _beams_ , and reaches across the table to take Bucky's free hand in his.

"Oh, _honey_ , thank you, you're too good to me." Bucky's blush deepens, but he can't help the silly grin that spreads across his face at Steve's words. 

The risotto is, predictably, delicious. Bucky used his home recipe, the one his mama taught him when he was little, and Steve dutifully _ooh_ s and _aahs_ over it, never once letting go of Bucky's hand. Bucky tells Steve about his day - how his class this morning went, his midday yoga class, his phone call to Natasha when he was making dinner. Steve watches him with a besotted look on his face, and Bucky can't help the silent thrill that goes through him, knowing that Steve chose _him_. 

When dinner is over, Steve manages to convince Bucky to leave the clearing up and pulls him over to the couch. Bucky's honestly surprised that Steve controlled himself for this long - he half expected Steve to attempt to seduce him in the middle of dinner. Once they get to the couch Steve sits down, yanking Bucky down to straddle his thighs.

"So pretty," Steve says, almost to himself, running his hands down Bucky's sides. "You're wrapped in such a lovely little package, honey. All dressed up for me." He rolls his hips up, and Bucky gasps at the stimulation to his covered cock.

"Yes, Steve," he pants. "All for you." He rolls his hips down against Steve's lap, moaning at the feeling of Steve's cock against his leg. Steve groans and leans in to latch onto Bucky's neck.

"Baby, can you do something for me?" he murmurs. His hands are gripping Bucky's ass, and Bucky's pretty damn close to going completely out of his head, so he can't really do anything other than nod helplessly. 

"Yes, anything."

Steve twines some of Bucky's hair around his fist and uses it to guide Bucky into a filthy kiss. Steve kisses like he has a mission, like he wants to do everything in his power to make Bucky forget everything but Steve's name.

"I want you to ride my thigh, honey," Steve murmurs, and Bucky's mind temporarily wipes out.

" _Steve_ ," Bucky gasps, but his cock jumps in arousal. 

"Can you do that for me?" Steve continues, cupping one of Bucky's pecs as he speaks. He rolls the nipple between two fingers through the lace, and Bucky keens. "You wanna rub that pretty little clit against my leg?"

Bucky moans helplessly, and he must nod because Steve helps him to straddle just one thigh. His arms come up to rest on Steve's shoulders, and Steve moves his hands to grip Bucky's hips. Bucky's face is probably bright red, and he can't catch his breath, and Steve's watching him with dark eyes, so Bucky raises himself up and starts grinding down on Steve's thigh.

And _god_ , it feels amazing. Steve's thighs are huge, thick with muscle and firm between Bucky's legs. It feels like straddling a tree trunk, the fabric of Steve's slacks just rough enough to send shivers down his spine, and the lace covering Bucky's cock rubs against him and sends shoots of arousal through his belly. 

"So pretty, honey," Steve coos, letting go of Bucky's hips to cup his pecs. "Can you push these pretty tits out, baby? Show me how good they look all wrapped up in lace?"

Bucky obediently pushes his chest out, and Steve groans. Bucky isn't expecting it when Steve leans down and sucks on Bucky's nipple through the lace, and he whines loudly, his hips working faster on Steve's thigh. It's just on the right side of humiliating, him rubbing off on a fully-clothed Steve like some kind of slut.

"Steve, Steve please," Bucky whines, and Steve coos in response.

"You want some help, honey? My little girl can't get herself off?"

Bucky shakes his head, his face burning and tears in his eyes, and Steve abandons his mauling of Bucky's pecs to instead grab his ass. 

"You want me to finger you while you get off on me, babydoll?" Steve murmurs, and Bucky nods frantically. "Want me to feed this little pussy? You gotta be so wet by now, I could just slide right in. Gotta have ruined these panties by now, with you dripping like this."

Bucky sobs, Steve's words tipping him over the edge as his cock jerks in his panties, a wet patch forming at the front. He can faintly hear Steve praising him, calling him his good little girl, and it just prolongs his orgasm. He eventually slumps against Steve, panting heavily. The panties are more than a little uncomfortable now, but Bucky doesn't want to take them off. Steve manhandles him to lie on his stomach, his head in Steve's lap, and Bucky's opening his mouth before Steve's even got his cock out of his pants. 

Steve fucks his mouth quickly and with no finesse, and it doesn't take long for him to stiffen up and come down Bucky's throat with a grunt. Bucky eagerly sucks him down with all his remaining energy, and when Steve's softened cock slips out of his mouth he whines. Steve chuckles breathlessly and lies down on the couch, hauling Bucky up to lie on his chest. Bucky purses his lips hopefully, and Steve indulges him with a soft kiss.

"You feeling good, Buck?" Steve murmurs.

"Mhmm," Bucky hums happily, snuggling into Steve's chest. "Thank you, Stevie."

Steve kisses the top of his head and wraps his arms around Bucky, his hands stroking down Bucky's back. "Anything for my best girl."

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.menslingerie.com.au/mens-luxury-spandex-lace-bra-top-and-g-string-light-blue-plus-other-colours/) are the bra and panties Bucky was wearing, and [here](https://www.lilysilk.com/au/22-momme-classic-full-length-silk-dressing-gown.html) is the robe (just think of it in a darker blue)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
